A Christmas Miracle
by imaginationrunsfree
Summary: It's christmas at the Piehole and Ned's got a special suprise waiting for Chuck. NedChuck. WARNING: Lemons in first chapter but general"T" rated stuff after that.
1. Chapters 1 to 6 : The hours

*******Chapter 1******

Chuck awoke with a yawn and turned over to find the pie maker watching her lovingly. Much like he did every mourning, except there was something different in the way he looked at her. Chuck decided to ignore the mischievous look in Ned's eye and instead say, "Mourning, Ned." with a smile and a slight flush in her cheeks.

"Mourning Chuck" Ned said with a grin. Chuck arose from her bed and swung her legs over the side.

"I'm going to make you breakfast this mourning"

Ned chuckled, "Since when do you make me breakfast?"

"Since, it's Christmas Eve and you look so adorable, that you deserve French toast before making those delicious pies of yours." And with that Chuck got up and dashed off to the kitchen leaving Ned to get into the shower. As the hot water ran over Ned's body he envisioned the delicious breakfast being made by the girl whom he brought back to life, the girl who he loved and yet could not touch, and how much he wished that he could touch her, and kiss and her, and protect her from the world. But alas, he could not.

Chuck finished frying up the toast and walked into the bedroom holding the syrup. "Needdd!!! Do you want syrup on your toa…. Oh!" By oh, Chuck wasn't actually referring to the French toast she had prepared, but to the bottle of sweetened American syrup she had dropped at the sight of a naked Ned coming out of the shower into the bedroom. The two stood there staring at each other until Ned realized just why Chuck had dropped the syrup. He quickly covered his lower regions with his towel, snapping Chuck out of her trance and moving so she could mop up the little bits of sticky syrup splattered on the floor, and take the bottle into the kitchen.

Ned came into the kitchen, fully dressed this time, and sat down just as Chuck served them up two big plates of steaming French toast and a big glass of orange juice. "Sorry that there is only one glass of juice, you didn't have enough for the both of us so I figured we could share. You don't mind do you?" Ned sat there for a minute smiling at Chuck's babbling and her cuteness before answering,

"Uhh, no that's fine. I don't mind at all, we share most of the stuff in this apartment anyway." Chuck smiled at that response and dug into her breakfast. Ned picked up his fork and was about to do the same when something came to his mind. "Chuck?"

"mmm?"

"Why did you drop the syrup when you saw me come out of the shower?" Chuck stopped chewing and looked at Ned. "I mean I understand _why_ you dropped the syrup, just you've seen me getting dressed before and… well I didn't think I would startle you like that." Chuck considered what he said and looked down at her half eaten breakfast.

"Well I know that I've seen you before, but never like _**that.**_All dripping wet and well… naked." Ned smiled his quirky smile and got up from the table.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

"But you haven't eaten your toast." Chuck whined. "I made it especially for you." Ned went and got his jacket and Chuck's.

"Yes, well I'm no longer hungry for French Toast." The couple looked at each other with a hunger not for any type of food, but wishing as they did many times a day that they could touch. Ned handed Chuck her coat and they left for the Pie Hole.

******** Chapter Two *********

The snow was falling lightly from the sky emitting a soft glow in the early mourning light. Ned lead Chuck's gloved hand towards the door and opened it revealing a beautifully decorated Pie Hole complete with a large fur tree and glittery snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. "It's beautiful!!" Chuck cried rushing into the store pulling Ned after her. "Oh, it's simply gorgeous! You did this all for me?" Ned's face was holding a large grin, happy that his one true love was enjoying her first of many gifts. He shrugged as Chuck squeezed his gloved hand in affection. Olive came out of the kitchen, with Alfredo in tow.

"Merry Christmas Pie Holers!!" Olive exclaimed with delight. "I see you like our work Chuck, it took forever last night!" Olive said with a flush of happiness in her cheeks. Ever since Alfredo had come back and the two had expressed their love for each other, Olive had been the happiest she's ever been, bouncing about the Pie Hole wishing the customers happy holidays and laughing away at anything remotely funny.

"You helped with this Olive?" Chuck asked letting go of Ned's hand, much to his dislike, and grabbing Olive in a bear hug. Olive hugged Chuck back and the two laughed sharing a moment of what was becoming a very friendly relationship. Alfredo stepped in, "Yes well, Ned is great when it comes to making pies, but not so great with decorating." Fredo, Olive and Ned all smiled at the memory of last nights decorating for Chuck and the holidays, Ned stapling his finger while trying to hang garland.

"So that's why your finger was bleeding when you came home so late last night!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Yes, well, I told you not to stay up, because I was working late, but that's my Chuck." Ned said as he grinned his special Chuck grin. Olive noticing that she and Fredo were interrupting a special moment between the two, so she grabbed Fredo's hand and led him to the door. The couple didn't notice the other couple moving until Olive cried out form the doorway, "Merry Christmas! Drop by tomorrow mourning and we'll open presents together!" and with that she and her love where gone off to celebrate their own special Christmas together.

Chuck and Ned sent sideways smiles to each other as they went into the kitchen to inspect what Olive had been doing. There they found all the ingredients for the perfect Christmas pumpkin pie and a heavy supply of plastic wrap. They eyed each other at the sight of the plastic wrap and went over to the counter. Ned glanced up and said, "Oh look, mistletoe. I wonder how that got there." Before he could get a response out of Chuck she had picked up the plastic wrap and the two shared a long and loving kiss. Just long enough to imagine that the plastic shield between their lips wasn't there and to breathe in each other's sweet scent. Chuck pulled back as Ned said, "You know, we really should be careful about that." She smiled against his lips and they continued in their plastic wrap kiss until it began to wear thin.

******** Chapter 3 ********

"So when do you want to open you gifts? Cause you know it's our first Christmas together and we have to spend it together doing lots of Christmas related stuff." said Chuck in her usual way, cheeks a glow and a smile stretching her perfect little lips. Ned wished greatly he could just scoop her up and do many things to her, some Christmas related, some not. But alas, he knew he could not, so instead Ned just smiled at Chuck as he put on his coat.

"Maybe later honey bee, I have to run one more errand before we go home and celebrate." Chuck's smile faded slightly but she quickly recovered, knowing that Ned would bring her if she was to come. She went over to Ned and buttoned up his coat as Ned put on his gloves and scarf.

"Well alright _Lord of the Pies_, but don't be long. It's cold out there so keep warm okay?" Chuck blew Ned a kiss and with that the piemaker was gone.

******* Chapter 4 *******

It had taken Ned a long time to find the perfect gift not only for Chuck, but for him too. He had searched all over town and finally, within a little Chinese tea shop he found it. It was a mere box containing a packet of herbs and spices with a label on the bow which read;

_Temporary Curse Removal. Guaranteed to rid you and one other of the curse that ails you for one whole night. Warning: Potion only lasts for 12 hours and NO LONGER. If deadly repercussions follow your curse DO NOT EXCEED THE LIMIT. _

Ned was always a purist and didn't really believe in such things like Chuck did, but it was Christmas right? Plus he got a guarantee from the shop lady. She gave him a "sample" so he could test it out before touching Chuck. Again, the old lady warned him to NOT EXCEED THE LIMIT. Ned began to wonder why they kept saying that and double checked the box to make sure it was 12 hours of time not 2. Sure enough it said 12, so the pie maker simply made a mental note to set his clock just to be safe. He was allowing himself to believe in this, but he wasn't going to take _that_ much of a risk. He loved Chuck to much. After buying the small package and learning how to make a "potion" out of the herbs and spices he bundled up and hurried back to the Pie Hole where his Chuck was waiting.

***** Chapter 5*****

The door bell '_dinged_' a happy ding as Ned entered the store with his gift wrapped package behind his back. "Chuck! I'm back!" He proceeded to take off his coat and was able to hide the package under it just as Chuck entered the room.

"Well you certainly took long enough!" Chuck meant it to be in a huffy way, but found it hard to act mad on such a perfect day, with the pie maker standing with snow in his hair looking amazingly cute. She abandoned her supposed to be upset frown for a large toothy grin and hurried to the pie maker stopping just short, realizing almost too late what the repercussions were if she touched him, like she wanted to just then.

"Well I'm sorry I took so long, but the errand I had to run was a ways away." Ned took care to slowly move the package and his coat behind his pack as he offered his explanation to Chuck. He had hoped that she would not notice, but Chuck was hard to fool sometimes.

"What are you holding behind your back?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Don't say that, you're holding something. What kind of errand were you running?" Chuck took a step towards Ned leaning sideways as Ned moved back one. The pie maker let out an audible sigh as he brought his arm from behind his back to reveal the small wrapped package.

"Is that my gift? Where you late shopping for me? Cause you know I had your shopping done weeks ago. It's just like you to wait until the last minute…."

Ned cut in with a laugh. "Chuck?"

"What?" she answered with a slightly sharp tone in her voice.

"Yes it's your gift, but I had to get it today, because I was busy with all the others or with you these past couple weeks. Besides, once you find out what it is, you won't be so mad." Chuck huffed a little and looked up at the pie maker.

"I wasn't mad; I was just…okay so I was a little mad. I was worried that you weren't taking this seriously enough. But its Christmas and you look adorable with all that snow dust on you, so I forgive you." Chuck sheepishly grinned at Ned and grabbed her coat, and together they got into their car and headed back to the apartment to open their gifts.

***** Chapter 6*****

Ned opened the door to the apartment and stepped aside to let Chuck in. With a quick "thank you" she scooted into the apartment and ran off to their bedroom, taking out the presents she had been hiding for Ned. Meanwhile Ned put on the kettle for some hot chocolate and got out two mugs and some whip cream. He smiled to himself, thinking about how much Chuck was going to love her gift. And how much _he_ was going to love her, loving the gift. He planned on slipping the concoction he had made up earlier into the hot chocolate, so Chuck wouldn't notice its sour taste. He had tested the "sample" on a dead fly earlier and found it to work fine. He had taken care only to take a little, about an hours worth so as not to overdose on the potion. The box he had shown earlier contained only the label of the box, which he knew would lead to a million questions from Chuck. The potion took about an hour to come into effect which would give them just enough time to open their gifts before really enjoying the holidays.

Chuck came into the living room with her tiny arms full of gift wrapped packages. She dumped them all on the floor before grabbing a pillow to sit on and leaning against the couch. "These are all for me?" Ned asked in amazement. "I got you lots of gifts, but not that many!" Chuck chuckled accepting the mug of steaming hot chocolate from Ned.

"Yes well I am a women you know, and it's hard not for me not to shop! Olive and I went shopping together, she's a big help on finding things for you!" Ned took his gifts for Chuck out from the closet and placed them next to the others. He proceeded to sit down opposite from her and began sipping from is mug. To his delight Chuck began to do the same. "So who's wants to go first?" she exclaimed ruffling Digby's fur. The dog had come to lay by Chuck's feet like he did most days. "I know! How about Digby goes first?" Digby's ears perked up at the thought as Chuck presented him with ham bone the size of a small child. Digby immediately grabbed the bone and began licking and chewing away. Ned smiled at Chuck's thoughtfulness, and thought about just how much he loved her. "Ned?"

"Mmmm? Oh sorry did you say something?"

"Ned honey, are you okay? I asked if you wanted to open your gifts now." Chuck glanced at the pie maker worriedly. 'Something seems different about him but I don't know what. Maybe it's the hot chocolate; it does taste a little funny.' thought Chuck. She stopped her worrying for the time being and instead watched the man who gave her a new life open his many gifts.

He received a lot of the usual girlfriend- boyfriend living together stuff, like socks, soap, and underwear. It was almost weird how Chuck knew his size in everything, but she did do a lot of the laundry nowadays. He also received a few new pie tins, some aprons with his initials on them, and a wallet with a picture of Digby and Chuck in it. "Do you like your gifts? Olive was a big help, but you can be fussy sometimes, so I had to think everything over twice." Ned smiled again at Chuck's babbling.

"I love them all Chuck. They're great." Ned glanced at the clock. "But I think it's time you opened yours." Chuck excitedly grabbed at the first package and continued to rip open each one revealing something new. Chuck got a lot of the typical stuff too, like her favorite bubble bath and a book on Chinese curses and remedies she had asked for. Along with a heavy supply of plastic wrap and a night gown that was a little shorter than I should be, and showed a little more cleavage than needed.

"I suppose you want me to wear this tonight?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Ned shrugged sheepishly and cleared his throat.

"You still have one more gift to open. The most important one."

"Oh! You're right! I've been wondering all night as to what it is…" Chuck eagerly ripped of the bow and opened the box to find a small slip of paper inside. "What's this?" she lifted the paper out of the box and read it looking curiously at Ned. "What is this label from and where the gift part?" Ned took a big breath running over what he had been planning to say to Chuck all night. Then it went all out the window.

"Okay well here's the thing. I bought this herbal remedy thingy at a little Chinese shop downtown and I put it in out drinks. It's supposed to take away my curse for one night, or 12 hours. Now I tested it and it works, so don't freak out, and I set my watch a half hour ago to be safe." Ned let out the breath he had been holding as he explained it all to Chuck.

Chuck was temporarily stunned. Did she really just hear what Ned said? His curse was gone for a whole 12 hours? She could touch him?! Ned watched as reality dawned on Chuck's face like the mourning sun. She jumped on Ned hugging with all her might. "This is the best Christmas gift ever!" Chuck then began to plant tiny kisses on Ned's neck and cheek and face, not stopping to take a breath. Ned laughed as he picked her up in his arms and carried her off to the bedroom. He plopped her down onto his bed and stripped off his shirt as Chuck pulled her dress down to her waist. Ned leaned down and began to kiss Chuck's collar bone tracing his lips over her chest and kissing between her breasts. He removed the rest of her dress as Chuck undid his pants and they climbed into bed together removing the rest of their underwear. Chuck continued on Ned in a flurry of kisses causing him to laugh. "Chuck slow down, we have 12 hours."

"I know, but I've waited so long for this. Haven't you?" Ned stopped to gaze into Chuck's eyes.

"Of course. Why do you think I bought this gift?" Ned then kissed Chuck's tiny hand and continued trailing his tongue down her middle, causing Chuck to giggle. Ned had thought about this moment for along time. Exactly what he would do to her, and how. He wanted to give her pure pleasure as anything, make it a night to remember. But all the planning he had done, all the dirty late-night thoughts he had about Chuck went away, and love and pleasure took over. He kissed and caressed, and bit and nibbled all over her body causing her to hum with pleasure. Finally Ned entered into her. They both let out a gasp at the pain they hadn't felt in a while, but then the pain subsided as Ned plunged deeper and deeper into Chuck until he reached the limit. At that point he stopped. Chuck opened her eyes to find the pie maker staring lovingly into hers.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Ned just smiled at her and kissed her gently.

"No nothings wrong honey bee. I just wanted to say… well, I love you." Chuck's heart softened at his proclaim of love. She had known it all along but I was nice to finally hear him say it.

"I love you too Ned." And with that she kissed him deeply and passionately, causing where they were joined to heat up and tingle. Ned resumed his rhythmic grinding and the two moaned in ecstasy as Chuck began to tighten around him. She cried out with pleasure and Ned finished up with his own completion.

Ned turned and collapsed beside Chuck wrapping her in his arms. He kissed her neck and breathed in the scent of her hair. Chuck smiled in delight and nestled into Ned, enjoying his warmth. "Ned?"

"Yes Chuck?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Thank you. This has been the best Christmas ever. It was like having our own Christmas miracle, right in our little apartment." Ned smiled at the thought of this being a Christmas miracle. The package had warned about how much time they had together, but at this point time didn't seem to matter. They were together in his bed snuggling up close breathing in each other's scents. This truly was the best Christmas ever.

******Chapter 7******

As the soft mourning sun peeked through curtains of their bedroom, Ned sighed as he awoke. He wiggled a bit and reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes. That's when he noticed the smell of her. She was everywhere on him. On his sheets, his pillow, his skin. It was ecstasy all over again. That's when he remembered last night. The perfect Christmas eve, a miracle Chuck had called it. 'I ought to thank that old lady at the shop next time I see her. She gave Chuck and me something more special than anything in the world; a chance to touch, to feel and love with no conditions.' He thought to himself. Ned turned to smile at Chuck as she awoke. She always woke up a couple minutes after him, like they shared a body clock that dinged every time one of them woke up.

"Mourning honey" Chuck said softly. Her cheeks emitted a soft rosy glow, and her eyes were still a bit fuzzy with sleep. In Ned's eyes, she was beautiful.

"Good mourning Chuck. I'm surprised you're not more tired after last night." Ned smiled to himself. It had been a very passionate night. He never thought it possible that one man and women could make love so many times in 12 hours. They had both seemed so determined to make what little time they had together last.

"Ned?" Chuck asked, her eyes now staring steadily at him.

"mmmm?"

"How are we going to top last night?" she asked a smile spreading across her face. Ned laughed at Chuck's joke.

"That's a good question. How bout we just continue to live our lives like before and keep the moment in our hearts and minds in times of need. It can be our special moment together, the one time we were able to fully show each other how much we love each other. Okay?"

Chuck was surprised at Ned's very honest and emotional response. She had been expecting more of something along the lines of "How bout boxes and boxes of extra-strength plastic wrap?" or something quirky of that nature. Ned seemed to have gained a certain wisdom about their relationship since last night. Chuck wanted to ponder his new attitude but was interrupted but an awful ache in her belly. Chuck covered her mouth and made a run for the bathroom.

"Chuck? Are you all right? I didn't hurt or something last night did I?" Ned asked, getting up to follow Chuck.

After some horrid retching Chuck answered, "No I'm fine. It must have been that potion taking a weird affect on me. It must not have agreed with my stomach, don't worry." Ned seemed to take this explanation and went off into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cheerios.

Chuck was not so sure about her explanation though. It made sense, but didn't feel right. Like something just didn't fit. After washing her mouth out and brushing her teeth, she decided to just brush it off and continue with her day.


	2. Chapter 7: Tart as a gooseberry

AU: Just so you all know, I've made some very minor changes to the story, just to make it a bit more accurate. They are VERY minor, so don't worry, the story hasn't completely changed. Enjoy and review! :P

Chapter 7

Ned and Chuck spent the next few days in pure, untouchable bliss. Literally untouchable actually, for the "magic potion" that had temporarily removed the pie maker's fickle finger away, had worn off. This left the two lovers torn between relishing the intimate moment they had shared one Christmas Eve, and the desire to have more. However, knowing that that desire could no longer be fulfilled, Chuck and Ned went back to their longing looks and fevered glances. Even though touch was impossible, the two had managed to have a festive and romantic Christmas holiday. It was the week after New Years were things grew tart as a gooseberry pie.

Ned awoke to an awful retching noise coming from the bathroom. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he realized just who was making that sound.

"Chuck?"

Ned got out of bed and cautiously pushed open the bathroom door. Chuck was on the floor holding her hair up, as she leaned over the toilet. Ned's face immediately filled with worry.

Noticing his expression, Chuck attempted to give him a reassuring smile. Unfortunately it came out more like a grimace.

"Are you all right?" Ned asked his voice thick with concern. Chuck was about to answer when another bout of nausea came. After flushing the last of her dinner from the previous night, she stood up and went to the sink. She washed her face and rinsed her mouth out before attempting to answer again.

"I don't know." Ned was a bit taken aback by her answer. Chuck wasn't really one to admit defeat, especially when it came to matters that would worry Ned and put strain on their relationship.

Sighing, Chuck took a seat on the edge of the tub. "Something's wrong with me Ned. I mean I know I'm sick, and I'm pretty sure why… but I feel like I need conformation. Solid evidence you know?" Ned didn't know. He had no clue as to what Chuck's suspicions might be. Had Ned had a better knowledge of a women's anatomy he might have guessed, but at the moment he was utterly clueless.

"I've felt horrible all mourning. I've been to the bathroom six times since we went to bed last night."

"You seemed fine…" Ned interjected, not really wanting to accept the fact that he hadn't noticed Chuck's pain.

"I was hiding it because I didn't want to worry you. Obviously that plan went down the drain since your standing here watching me up chuck the remains of our romantic dinner from last night. That reminds me, I keep having these odd cravings, like for stuff like peanut butter and olives. Not to mention that my boobs ache and I think they've gotten bigger."

Ned's face flushed at that last comment. He knew he shouldn't look, but he couldn't resist looking down at Chuck's chest. It really _was_ bigger. Not overly noticeable, but Ned knew them well enough to notice the difference.

"Ned?"

"Hmmm?" mumbled Ned, realizing he had just missed what Chuck had been saying.

"I think I need to go to a doctor."

"A doctor? Why? I mean this is just a flu right? Some weird disease people who were previously dead, but are now alive get right? Is a doctor really necessary?" Ned was growing increasingly panicked. He understood that Chuck was sick, but he had hoped that a few days rest and some cold medicine would do her. He couldn't bare the thought of Chuck being sick enough to need to see a doctor. But she was her own women, and he couldn't just lock her in the apartment and say no. She was too determined to do that.

Seeing the conflict play out on Ned's face, Chuck went to reach out a comforting hand. Realizing just in time what would happen; she withdrew it and gave Ned a warm and comforting smile instead. Sighing once more, Chuck got up and walked past Ned into the bedroom. She went to the closet and pulled out a bright floral dress with heels and placed them on the bed.

"Ned I know you're worried about me, but I just want to make sure this is nothing serious. It will only take a few hours for them to do some tests and give me the results, and then I'll be back home to tell you it's nothing more than the flu. So don't worry okay?" Chuck gave Ned one more smile to calm his nerves.

Sighing, Ned nodded his head. "I'm going to take a shower then go make some pies. Meet me in the kitchen when you're done okay?" Chuck nodded and blew him a kiss as he shut the door behind him. "_I really hope she's okay"_ he thought.


	3. Chapter 8: The Doctor's Office

Chapter 8

Chuck walked quickly down the street, her high heels clicking against the pavement and the skirt of her dress swishing. Even with her over-sized sunglasses on, anyone could see how nervous she was. She had read enough books to know what her body was trying to tell her. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to handle the news. _"I think I'd better just go to the doctor's and see what he says. Who knows? Maybe I'm not pregnant."_ she thought.

The bell dinged as she walked into the tidy, sparkling clean office. A friendly receptionist with curly brown hair and huge dimples greeted her with a smile. "Hiya honey! What can I do for you today?" Chuck hesitantly removed her sunglasses before answering,

"Umm, I'd like to speak to the doctor, maybe run some tests?"

The receptionist smiled and looked down at some of her papers. "Well it seems we have an opening with in about five minutes. Is that okay?" The receptionist looked up at Chuck expectedly. Chuck allowed a smile to creep up and she thanked the receptionist and said it would be fine. "I'll just need your name honey." Chuck faltered for a moment before answering,

"Miss…. Baker, Miss Suzie Baker."

"Okay Miss Baker. I just need you to fill out this paperwork and then you can go right in." Chuck took the clipboard and the pen and sat down on the comfy leather sofa in the waiting room. After filling out all the basic information such as allergies, history of disease, address, and date of birth, she dropped off the paperwork and went into 's office.

Just as she took her seat a very handsome young man walked in. He was about 6 feet tall, with striking blue eyes, and soft blonde hair cut short. Even with his doctor's coat on it was clear he was well built, and he had a dazzling smile that nearly blinded Chuck. Chuck blushed furiously at the mere sight of his beauty. "Hi there. My name is Dr. Fitz."

It took a moment for Chuck to realize he had spoken. Her blush deepened further as she cleared her throat and smiled. "Hi I'm Miss…. Uhh Baker, Miss Baker." She stuttered. "_God, he's so HOT!_" Chuck thought. "_How am I going to make it through all those tests with those gorgeous blue eyes looking at me like__ that__? I'm going to faint!_"

Chuck looked over to see that Dr. Fitz had already sat down and was flipping through her paperwork. She took a breath and gripped her hands firmly in her lap. "_I'm here because I could be pregnant with Ned's baby. My Ned. The same Ned that I love, who also loves me back. Who is absolutely adorable and loveable, and as enticing as the handsome doctor sitting in this room right now."_ After her little inner pep talk, Chuck did her best to concentrate as she listened to Dr. Fitz.

"So Miss Baker, what can I do for you today?" he said in his smooth charming voice.

"Ummm, I uhhh, I think I might be with child. Pregnant I mean, well obviously you knew that, I mean you are a doctor!" Chuck gave a little nervous laugh and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

Giving a bit of a chuckle, Dr. Fitz replied, "Okay then. Well I'll have to ask you some questions first. After the questions I'd be happy to run some tests for you, and give you a straight answer.

Flipping through the sheets on his clipboard Dr. Fitz proceeded to ask Chuck some questions about her last period and any symptoms she might have been showing. Finally he handed her a tiny cup and directed her to the bathroom.

As Chuck made her way there she couldn't help thinking what the results of this test could mean. She could be pregnant with Ned's baby! They could have a family, maybe even get married. Where they ready for that? Was she? Was he? So many questions relied on what was in the yellowish liquid Chuck had placed into the tiny little cup.

Chuck handed the doctor back the cup and sat down. Seeing him fiddle with the cup and prepare it for testing suddenly changed Chuck's view of him. The more she thought about the possibility that Ned's baby could be inside her, the less attractive the doctor became. Oh sure he was good looking on the outside. But for Chuck the inside mattered a lot too, and she knew what was on the inside of the pie maker. On the inside was the man she had grown to love every since their first kiss. The man who did everything for her, who brought her back to life and gave her a second chance. She owed everything she had to him, and nothing was really going to change that, whether she was pregnant or not.

* * *

After about an hour, the doctor returned. Looking a little startled to see Chuck he did his best to provide a warmhearted smile.

"You do know Miss Baker that we could have just called you with the results?"

"I know, but I wanted to get them in person. Maybe take them home, show my boyfriend?"

The doctor shrugged. "If you'd like. Would you like to know the results right now?"

Chuck hesitated for a moment.

**Now it's up for you guys to decide! Is Chuck pregnant? Should she get the results first, or open them with Ned? If she is will they get married? Will Ned get angry? Review and let me know what you guys want! **


	4. Chapter 9: The outcome

**Chapter 9**

**AU: Sorry it's been so long since an update guys. I've been wrapped up in the latest Pushing Daisies episodes, and schoolwork, what with exams coming up. I'm really disappointed that ABC has decided to cancel such a wonderful and amazingly unique show, but hopefully the memory will live on in all these fantastic PD fanfics. I just want to thank all of you for reviewing my story and giving me feedback for this chapter. Special shot-outs go to: **

**BlackLace922: for suggesting twins! I have a little brother and sister who are twins and got a good chuckle out of your comment. Unfortunately you won't be finding out if I went with your idea just yet…**

**SammieSpy: for mentioning that Ned would be worried whether he'll be a good dad. I never thought of that and it makes perfect sense! Great suggestion!**

**Vampire121208: Despite your wishes, Ned getting that potion was a one time thing. However, there will be other creative ways that allows them to touch! :P **

**And now, one with the story! Once again, please read and review! Thanx! **

* * *

_Chuck hesitated for a moment._

"Miss Baker?" asked the handsome Dr. Fitz. "Do you want to know the results?"

Chuck was furiously going through all the different decisions in her mind. Taking a great big gulp she replied, "N…No. Not right now. I think I would rather take them home and open them around the people I love."

"Fair enough. You're sure that you'll be okay no matter what the outcome? You seem worried Miss Baker." Chuck gave the doctor a reassuring smile, though it was more for her then it was for him.

"I'll be quite all right, no matter what the outcome. Thank you doctor but I really must go. Not doubt my boyfriend is having a fit that I've been gone so long." With that Chuck snatched the file out of the doctor's hands and hurried out the door. Chuck's heels click-clacked on the pavement as she hurried towards the Pie Hole, extremely nervous and excited to open the folder. After about five minutes of speed walking she couldn't take it any longer and sprinted towards Ned and the beloved restaurant with the pie crust top.

* * *

The door banged and the bells jingled furiously as Chuck raced through the door of the Pie Hole. It had been almost four hours since she had left to go to the doctor's and Ned had been on edge ever since. All morning he tried to focus on baking pies and serving customers, but after an hour or so of trying he gave up. He instead resorted to pacing back and forth in the back, occasionally stopping to vent with some stress baking. When he heard the door open and the bell jingle he anxiously looked up to see Chuck storming through the door and heading straight for him.

As Chuck entered the crowded kitchen she took note of the traffic jam of pies waiting to go into the oven. He'd been stress baking again. He'd been stress baking since she started to get sick. As she approached the pie maker she took a deep breath. "Ned?"

As Ned looked at the girl he loved, all the questions he had been thinking came to the surface in one big blubbering mess. "Chuck? What's wrong? Why do you look so nervous? What's in the folder? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ned. Well at least I think I am. That's what's in the folder. Ned, I… ah… I took a pregnancy test." Ned's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"You're pregnant?" Ned stammered. He was shaking his head in pure astonishment.

"Well that's the thing. I don't know. I told the doctor I wanted to open the results with you. So do you want to know?" Ned closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. Chuck eyed him curiously trying to decipher his expression. Ned looked up at Chuck seeing how anxious she was to open the folder. Despite her best efforts to hide it, Chuck was literally bouncing with the anticipation.

Slipping his soft white glove on, Ned took Chuck's hand and led her towards the door. Giving Olive the "_can you watch the place_?" look, he guided Chuck out the door and up to his apartment. Digby greeted them at the door and lay next to them as the sat down on Ned's worn, yet comfy couch. Ned squeezed Chuck's hand in support. "Okay Chuck. You can open it now. I just wanted to be alone for this, and not in a crowded restaurant with loads of other people distracting us."

A little taken aback by the pie maker's words Chuck gave him a quick glance before ripping open the folder. Ned did his best to try and read the results through Chuck's expressions, but Chuck was keeping her face a mask. After reading the document over a few times she set it down on her lap.

"Well? What's it say Chuck?" Ned went to reach for the paper but Chuck's hand shooed it away. Eying Ned cautiously out of the corner of her eye she let a small smile creep up on her lips. Slowly, very slowly, that smile grew bigger and bigger until she burst with happiness.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant with _your_ baby! You're going to be a father Ned!" Chuck wanted to hug the pie maker so badly right now, but knowing she couldn't, she hugged Digby instead. Ned was stunned. Chuck was pregnant, with _**his**_ baby? They were going to have a child together? He was going to be a father? Ned's initial reaction was pure happiness. Anything that made Chuck happy made him happy. However, the more he thought about it, the more his brow furrowed, eventually allowing a small frown to grace his lips.

"Ned? You're not smiling. Aren't you happy?" Chuck got up from hugging Digby and sat back on the couch. She had not been expecting this. She had thought Ned would be just as happy as her, maybe even more so. So why wasn't he smiling? Why did he look so worried?

"What are we going to do Chuck?"

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" Chuck's tone quickly swtiched to one of annoyance and anger. "I'm going to give birth to a healthy little baby, _our_ baby, and we're going to raise it."

"But, what if… I'm not a good dad? My dad and I were never really close to begin with, and then he dropped me off at some boarding school when I was nine, never to talk to me again. I don't know how to be a father. My own never even showed me what a father is supposed to be like!" Ned looked away in shame and embarrassment. Chuck could keep the baby if that's what she wanted, but he wasn't going to try and act like a father to the child to simple disappoint it later on in life. "I don't think I can do it Chuck. I can't try and be a father to this child, when I know I won't be able to do it properly."

At this point Chuck's eyes were bubbling over with tears. How could Ned even think that? Was he really saying that he didn't want this baby? "Do you really feel that way Ned? Do you honestly think that you are totally incapable of raising a child with me?"

"Yes." He shamefully admitted.

Wiping away her tears Chuck sniffled a little before replying. "Oh Ned, don't you see? You're going to be a great dad, _because_ of what your dad did to you. _You_ know what not to do as a father, and you care for the ones that you love, after all, I should know. You've already done so much for me, and now, you've blessed me with a child. You gave us baby that we can both hug, and kiss, and love, **together**. You didn't give up on me when I got angry at you about my dad, and I'm not giving up on you now. We belong together, and this baby is only more proof of that. So don't try and fight it Ned, just embrace it and help me raise this baby" Chuck grabbed Ned's hand once more, "as a family."

Ned looked up at Chuck in disbelief. He realized just why he loved this woman so much. She was right, they do belong together, and though he wasn't sure he could live up to the role of being a good dad, he knew he would try for her. Chuck meant the world to him and he was going to try and make things work no matter what it took.

Ned cleared his throat and squeezed Chuck's hand. He slowly rose off the couch and reached behind his back, withdrawing a small box from his back pocket. Chuck eyed him, wary of his expression, hoping she had gotten through to him. "Well when you put it that way, I don't see how I could resist starting a family with you. That's why I just have one question to ask you."

"What is it?"

Ned knelt down on one knee and opened the small box. "Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 10: The answer

**AU: Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry it's been so long since I last wrote. I had major writers block for a while, and I needed the presence of new PD episodes to inspire me. I have seen all the remaining episodes courtesy of an awesome youtube friend from Turkey, and was pleasantly pleased. I've been debating on and off what to write and where to go with this story for some time now. I decided to right this little teaser for all those waiting for Chuck's answer to Ned's proposal in the last chapter. (All though I'm sure you could have guessed!) **

**Anyway, this one is super short, but I promise to try and work on something during my vacation in Florida. Hope you all are doing amazing and feel free to comment and help me along with were I should go with this story okay?**

**-xo Imaginationrunsfree **

_Ned knelt down on one knee and opened the small box. "Will you marry me?" _

Chuck's eyes widened in amazement as the love of her life knelt before her. Her heart pounded in her chest in the excitement of the moment, causing her whole being to become overwhelmed with joy.

"Oh Ned, of course. Of course I'll marry you!" Chuck leapt up in excitement grabbing the throw blanket off the coach and wrapping her arms around her finance. Ned chuckled, wrapping his arms around her tightly, cherishing the moment. Chuck let go for a quick moment to grab their stash of plastic wrap before pouncing on Ned like a wildcat. His lips eagerly obliged as she continued to devour him through the food wrap, wishing she could do more.

As they separated for a moment to breathe, Ned sat back. "You do realize I've yet to even put the ring on you?"

Blushing, Chuck allowed Ned to carefully take her bare hand in his gloved one and place the intricate diamond ring onto her hand. It truly was a thing of beauty; elegantly carved silver that twisted and flowed in the shapes of flowers and waves, coming together at a skillfully cut medium sized diamond surrounded by three small yellow stones on each side. Chuck raised her hand to admire it as it glinted in the sunlight that shined through the living room curtains.

"It's so beautiful Ned. Where did you find it?"

"It was my mothers." Chuck's eyes widened slightly with surprise before her face was overcome with the softness of love and gratitude.

"I know how much this ring must mean to you then. Ned are you sure?" her eyes swept his face for any faint sign of doubt.

Ned's voice filled with love and passion, "More sure than I have ever been in my entire life. You are my one and only, the woman I want to be with forever. You are the only other woman in the world that is fit to wear that ring. So of course I want you to have it." He looked up to find Chuck silently crying, staring at him in slight disbelief. Using his gloved hand he tenderly whipped her tears away, wrapping her in the blanket as her squeezed her tight.

"I love you Charlotte Charles" he whispered, kissing her cheek through the blanket.

Sighing as she settled into the warmth and comforting form of Ned she replied, "I love you too Ned."

The two continued to cuddle on the couch before drifting off to sleep, carefully wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 11: Life, Love and Changes

**AU: Hey guys!! I know many of you have been bugging me for updates (iluvpushingdaisies I'm looking at you :P) and I'm sorry it takes so long for me to get new stuff out there. I need to be in the mood for something even remotely good to come out. I was fiddling around with a new PD story about Chuck never dying and her connecting with Ned, but don't know if that will ever get published on here. **

**Anyway, this chapter doesn't have alot of character convo's, it's more a description of what's been going on, and my attempt to update the story to sort of fit where the show ended. I couldn't really make all the events fit in a nice little timeline, so I apoligize to all the sticklers who want everything in a totally believable timeline. I tried :S**

**So here it is, hope you enjoy. I'll get working on some ideas for the next chapter, you ideas always help! plz remeber to review, I love the feedback and it gives me the will to write more!**

**xoxo imaginationrunsfree**

* * *

The next morning was a busy one, full of excited announcements and lots of squealing, hugging and crying from Chuck and Olive. Olive actually was really happy for Ned and Chuck, despite her well known longing for Ned. She had done her best with Alfredo, but after a year of his constant travelling, the two just couldn't say together. It had been hard to move on, but Olive was trying. She was still in the early stages of her relationship with the taxidermist Randy Mann, but felt confident about where they stood, and was the happiest she's ever been in a long time.

Emerson was also very supportive of the news. He knew how much the couple loved each other, and despite his own failed attempts at relationships, he was happy for his piemaking sidekick and his loveable dead girl. He wasn't really sure how to take the news that Chuck was pregnant, especially when he stopped to think as to how they managed that in the first place. After a few flashes of sweaty bodies in full plastic suits, he decided he best keep his mind off the matter and just be happy for the two. After all, all the planning needed for the wedding and a baby, meant less of Chuck hanging around while Emerson and Ned worked the cases, which was how Emerson tended to like it. He did find Chuck helpful at times, but he liked it better when him and Ned could just be men getting down to business, and not having to talk about feelings and emotions all the time. As a man he was entitled to some alone time with his guy friends.

The Pie Hole had a flurry of customers that day, not leaving much time for the four to talk, but they enjoyed themselves, baking, serving, and pouring coffee for the customers as they came in and out. Chuck couldn't help but look at the groups of families coming in with small children. The thought that in roughly 6 months she was going to be married and a mother excited her to no end, and she couldn't wait for those 6 months to be over. A couple of times some women of various stages of pregnancy came in, raving about major pie cravings and ordering three to four pieces each. The sight of their rounded bellies kept drawing Chuck to gently rub hers, contemplating how big her baby was.

Ned on the other hand couldn't help but look a little jealously at the swarm of couples of all ages coming in. They were all holding hands, kissing and cuddling in the booths. He wished so badly that he could do the same to Chuck, to hold her without some sort of barrier between them. To feel her actual soft, plump lips, and not the worn, slightly damp cellophane as they kissed each other passionately. No matter what crazy contraption they came up with, or creative idea to try, Ned could never truly be blissfully happy not being able to touch his true love.

As he watched the couples cuddle his thoughts drifted to the upcoming wedding, and the honeymoon thereafter. He had been saving ever since he was certain he was going to propose to Chuck, and he knew Chuck had put some money away, but he was worried that it wouldn't be enough to give Chuck the wedding of her dreams. Despite her attempts at hiding it from Ned, he knew that she had dreams of lavish fairytale weddings, and tropical paradise honeymoons. He'd seen her flipping through bridals magazines more than once, and browsing plane tickets to Greece, Cuba and Paris. Chuck never liked to push those kinds of things on him, but he knew that it made her happy.

His other concern was what they would do on their honeymoon. It was bad enough they couldn't act like newlyweds physically, but now with Chuck going to be at least 5 months pregnant, their list of activities was rather short. Plus there would be no plastic barrier sheets lined up on their bed, and if it was hot, that meant they'd be showing more skin then was wise. To have Chuck die on their honeymoon, just because her bare arm brushed up against him in a crowed place would just ruin Ned forever. It was defiantly a dilemma he'd have to discuss.

* * *

Around 9 o'clock the crowd began to thin and one by one the Pie Hole emptied out. Emerson had left at around four to go pick up Simone for their date, and Olive had just left for home after finishing clearing the tables. She had made certain to give Chuck a big hug and Ned a slightly awkward side one, before leaving the place, her thousand watt smile shining bright.

"Busy day today eh?" Chuck said, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She continued to scrub away at the dirty pie tins in the sink, as bubbles popped and floated around her.

Dodging a bubble Ned nodded his head. "Yah it was. Busiest day all summer I think. Must have been all are excitement drawing them in. Your smile does tend to be infectious."

Chuck looked over her shoulder at Ned grinning despite herself. She noticed how Ned seemed to be standing a little straighter and grinning a little brighter. He still looked down in embarrassment as he felt her eyes roam over him, but he held his posture and actually seemed a little confident in what he had to offer. The past year had been a pretty crazy one, what with her Dad being revived only to leave, and Ned meeting his half-brothers for the first time. The hardest part was probably when they had gone to see Lily and Vivian. Ned had taken a lot of insults, screaming, and crying in the week after, but he had been determined to pull through, insisting that it was her choice whether she wanted to stay with him or be with her aunts for a while. She had actually spent about a month with them, catching them up to speed and talking to Lily about her childhood. There had been a lot of laughs as well as a lot of tears during that month, but Ned had always come in a heartbeat when Chuck called with her sorrows. They'd sit on the spare room bed, cuddled up in blankets rocking back and forth as Chuck told him about what happened. It had been hard not being with Ned everyday for that long, but it was a growing process that needed to happen. It had only been a about a week and a half since she had returned to their apartment that she had started getting sick. Things seem to have been moving in warp speed lately, and Chuck was proud of how Ned had handled it. Proud of how they had handled it together, as a couple. Getting through the confession to the aunts was one of their largest hurdles, and being able to have overcome it with such success seemed to have relived the blanket of pressure weighing them down.

"How are those pie tins coming?" Ned asked, snapping Chuck out of her thoughts. Now it was her turn to look down in embarrassment, realizing she'd been scrubbing the same dish for over 5 minutes.

"I'm almost done. Is everything locked up?"

"Pretty much, just need to finish wiping down the kitchen and then we can go up to bed. Do you want some help?" Ned made a slight advance towards her and the sink, offering his cloth clad hand to her.

"That's all right, Ned, thanks. Just wipe down and the counter and we'll go. I don't know about you, but I'm absolutely famished. We'll defiantly need our sleep tonight. Olive is bringing in all her bridal magazines and her laptop to help with the wedding planning. You need to start working on who you want to come to the wedding, and thinking about where we're going to set up the baby's room. There is just so much to do in the next few months I don't know how we're going to get anything done."

The couple finished up, and climbed the stairs to their apartment. They changed into their PJ's, brushed their teeth and climbed into bed. As Ned wrapped his plastic clad arm around Chuck she sighed in satisfaction. Ned wiggled up a little closer, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I know there is going to be a lot to do in the next little while, but you just need to remember to stay relaxed and happy okay?" Chuck sighed in agreement, already half asleep. Ned smiled and kissed her head. "Good night Chuck. Love you."

"Mmm...night Ned. Love yah too." Chuck mumbled drifting off into dreams of flowing white silk gowns and cute, giggling babies.


End file.
